Ash Ketchum/Best Wishes!
A trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, consisting of a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and red high top sneakers. Ash's eye pupils are visible shown and his lighting bolts-like markings are slightly smaller. Personality Ash is very spirited in the Best Wishes saga. Ash gives helpful advice to others and helps them overcome their fears. Ash is a lot more patient with others while keeping his other traits and love for Pokémon. Relationships People Professor Juniper Ash was amazed about how much Professor Juniper did her research on researching the origins of Pokémon. During his time in Unova, Ash kept all the Pokémon he caught with Professor Juniper and would trade off whenever he needed to. Whenever Ash and his friends meet up with Professor Juniper they excitedly would help her out as she would help them as well. After his adventures in Unova were done, Professor Juniper send all his other Pokémon to Professor Oak. Trip Much like how his relationship with Paul started, Ash and Trip instantly became rivals as they often get into arguments. Also, Ash was warned by Trip that his Pikachu is rare to see in Unova. After beating Trip in the Unova League, Ash was able to get his respect and was able to form a friendship with him as well, like how his friendship with Paul was formed as well. Bianca Like how Barry would bump into him, Ash ends up getting bump into Bianca but gets sent flying and lands into anything with water. Despite those times, Ash and Bianca are both rivals and good friends. However, Ash and Bianca never battle during the Unova League but she stay to support him during the tournament. Stephan Ash would often get Stephan name wrong and they became rivals when they first meet. Although, Ash and Stephan are good friends as they respect each other for their skills as trainers. Cameron Ash and Cameron were able to hit off a friendship with one another when they first meet. Also, Ash and Cameron became rivals as well. Ash lost to Cameron during the Quarter-Finals in the Unova League but they both gave their all during the battle. Virgil Ash instantly became impress how Virgil raise and trains his Eevee and all its evolved forms. Also, Ash and Virgil instantly became friends. Although they became rivals when they competed in the Unova League together, Ash and Virgil never got the chance to battle but they supported each other during the tournament. Ash was happy when Virgil won the Unvoa League. N Although they had different ideals, Ash and N are pretty close friends with each other. Ash has done a lot for N and he has done the same for him. Also, Ash helped N see that people and Pokémon can coexist together as equals. Pokémon Unfezant Ash has known Unfezant since she was a Pidove and was the first Pokémon he caught in Unova. They are very good friends with each other as they would go out their way to protect each other from trouble or danger. During her time as a Tranquill, Ash had her help mentor a fellow Flying-type as it could't fly and needed help in doing it. After evolving into Unfezant, Ash had her help out in a lot of his battles, especially during one of Team Rocket's big operations. In order to bring a longtime Pokémon friend, Ash left Unfezant with Professor Oak but did reunite with her when he return from Unova before setting off for a new journey. Oshawott Ash first met Oshawott in Professor Juniper's lab as he tell him that he is adorable. When Oshawott developed an interest in him and left Juniper's lab, Ash ended up being followed by him from a distance. Ash accepted Oshawott into his team, after he proved his worth by saving Ash's Pikachu and Iris' Axew from Team Rocket's clutches, making him the second Pokémon he obtained in the Unova region. Ash has a close relationship with Oshawott, although he gets annoyed with him sometimes especially when he comes out of his Poké Ball on his own. After his Unova journey ended, Ash left Oshawott with Professor Oak but know he will reunite with him when he returns form his journeys. Pignite Much like Charizard, as a Charmander, and Infernape, as a Chimchar, Pignite, as a Tepig, was abandoned by his trainer due to being weak in battle, in his case he was abandoned and left to starve. Ash happily had Pignite join his team, after he took a liking to him due to his caring nature to his Pokémon, making him the third Pokémon that he obtained in the Unova region. Ash formed a friendship with Pignite and cares very much for him. When his Unova journey concluded, Ash left Pignite with Professor Oak but know he'll wait for his visits to Pallet Town. Snivy Snivy was caught by Ash and the gang, after she stole food from them, making her the fourth Pokémon that he obtained in Unova. Although it took some time, Ash was able to earn Snivy trusts when he proven his worth to her. Ash and Snivy form a close friendship with each other. After his journey in Unova concluded, Ash left Snivy with Professor Oak but knows he'll reunite with her when he visit his hometown. Scraggy Scraggy was the fifth Pokémon that Ash obtained in Unova after receiving him as an egg. Ash cares very much about Scraggy and would do anything to keep him safe from harms way. Also, Ash and Scraggy are pretty close with each other. Ash left Scraggy in Professor Oak care when his Unova journey ended and knows he'll wait for his return to Pallet Town to visit. Leavanny Ash has know Leavanny since he was a Sewaddle and has a good relationship with him. Although, Ash had to earn Leavanny trust but was able to earn it then caught him thus becoming the sixth Pokémon he obtained in Unova. When he became a Swadloon, Ash had him help in making costume for a movie he and his friends were doing. After he became his final evolution, Ash had Leavanny help him out in a lot of his battles or for various other things. In addition, Ash notice Leavanny improvement in his sewing skills. Before detouring to Kanto, Ash had Leavanny sent to Professor Oak but did call on his help during the adventure back to his home region. After briefly reuniting with it at Professor Oak lab, Ash knows he'll see Leavanny again when he comes to visit Pallet Town. Palpitoad Ash first meet Palpitoad at a lake when he and Cilan were trying to get some weed to cure their poison Pokémon. After battling and catching Palpitoad as he was the seventh Pokémon he obtained in Unova, Ash was able to become good friends with him. Ash had Palpitoad sent to Professor Oak when his journey to Unova ended and was taking a detour back but does reunite with him when he made back to Pallet Town. Also, Ash knows he'll see Palpitoad once again when he comes home from a journey. Boldore Ash has know Boldore since it was a Roggenrola as he caught it and became his eighth Pokémon he obtained in Unvoa. Ash has a good relationship with Boldore as its senses of hearing came in handing, during its time a Roggenrola. After evolving, Ash calls upon Boldore every now and then for battle or for other reasons. Ash had Boldore be sent to Professor Oak after his Unova journey concluded and was taking a detour back to Kanto. Although, Ash did reunite with Boldore when he made it back to Pallet Town and knows it will be waiting for his visit whenever one of his journey ends. Krookodile Ash first met Krookodile as Sandile when it was causing trouble at a hot spring. After everything was resolved, Krookodile, during his time as a Sandile, decided to follow Ash as he wanted to battle his Pikachu even when evolves into Krokorok, but always loses. After their final battle, Ash notice that Krookodile, as a Krokorok, was greatly depressed by the loss. Seeing this and was about to leave, Ash offer Kroodkodile a spot on his team which he happily accepted making him the ninth and final Pokémon he caught in Unova. After that, Ash and Krookodile became very good friends. Ash had Krookodile be sent to Professor Oak but did call on his help to catch a Pokémon for his caretaker. After making back to Kanto, Ash reunites with Krookodile and knows he'll be waiting for his visit when he comes back from his journeys. Meloetta Ash first encounter Meloetta in Virbank City when he saved it from getting hurt. After that, Ash ended up being followed by Meloetta and he would't meet it again until it was in the road while it was in a daze. Ash stay by Meloetta side until it got better but it ended up following him again. Seeing that Meloetta liked him, Ash let it stay with them and they became friends. When Team Rocket made their move in capturing it, Ash went to great lengths to protect Meloetta but it was forced to go with them as it ended up choosing his and Pikachu safety over its own when Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, threaten to hurt them. Ash and Pikachu watch Meloetta being used for Team Rocket's plan but they escaped from captivity then they were both able to rescue it. After stopping Team Rocket's plan, Ash bid his friend Meloetta farewell when it left with its friend, Ridely. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White At home in Pallet Town, Ash received new clothes and was invited along with his mother by Professor Oak to take a trip to the far away Unova region for a scientific expedition. Upon arrival, a more formidable Team Rocket, no longer fooling around and acting in a more serious capacity, once again tried to capture Pikachu. This was prevented by the timely intervention of Zekrom, one of Unova's two Legendary Pokemon. Zekrom caused a storm that scared away Team Rocket and temporarily knocked Pikachu out. Arriving at Professor Juniper's lab, Ash encountered a new rival named Trip, an insolent boy with an intolerant attitude towards Trainers from Kanto. Ash battled Trip, but lost as Pikachu's Electric attacks had been temporarily disabled from the encounter with Zekrom. Ash later decided to go out on a new quest to win the Unova Pokémon League. After leaving on his new journey, Ash gained new traveling companions in Iris, an up-and-coming Dragon Master with keen eyesight, and Cilan, one of the three optional Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym who utilized Grass-Type Pokemon and also a Pokemon Connoisseur. Ash continued his inadvertent tradition of catching all three Starter Pokemon of a region, something not done since Johto: He adopted an Oshawott that had snuck away from Professor Juniper's lab and an abandoned Tepig whose Trainer no longer wanted it. Last but not least, Ash caught a very strong Snivy which acts like the mother of his team. Ash won the Trio Badge, Basic Badge and Insect Badge. As the season continued, he acquired a mysterious egg which later hatched into his Scraggy. BW Rival Destinies Continuing on his journey through Unova with Iris and Cilan, after they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon from the Nimbasa Pokémon Center, Ash and co. met up with Bianca and encountered both the Gym Leader Elesa and Bianca's father. After he allowed both his daughter and Ash to continue their respective journeys, Ash battled Elesa and won the Bolt Badge. Then he had the honor of meeting Alder, the Unova League Champion. He also saved Unova from being torn apart by Tornadus and Thundurus by summoning Landorus thanks to another scheme by Team Rocket. Following this, Ash had a Gym Battle with Clay after getting him some Revival Herbs. During the battle, Ash's Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore; using its ability, Sturdy, Ash defeated Clay, earning him the Quake Badge. After that, he helped Bianca with her newly evolved Escavalier and met Cedric Juniper. He managed to catch the Krokorok that followed him, adding it to his team. Finally, he had a Gym battle with Skyla, during which his Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and managed to beat her, winning the Jet Badge. He participated in a race to the top of Celestial Tower and came in a close second, losing to Stephan, as well as the Donamite tournament and ranked Semi-finalist. He also confronted Tepig's original trainer, Shamus, during which Tepig evolved into Pignite. He also had to endure a harsh training session from Brycen, which paid off as he won the Freeze Badge. His plans to go to Opelucid City were on hold as he found out the Gym was closed and had to go to Virbank City instead, where he battled Roxie and won his final badge, the Toxic Badge. He also met and befriended a Meloetta and reunited with his old friend Dawn from his time in Sinnoh and stopped Team Rocket's latest plot involving Meloetta, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. Along the way he met Cameron, who faced off against Marlon, the Humilau City Gym Leader. BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Ash finally arrived at and competed in the Unova Pokémon League, placing in the Top 8 as he'd done before. He made a new friend, N, and learned about Team Plasma and another Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram. With N's help, Ash was able to stop Team Plasma. With his adventures in Unova behind him, it was time for him to head home again. Fortunately for Ash, Professor Juniper scored him boarding tickets to the Queen Decolore, which traversed through the Decolore Islands en route to Kanto. Along the way he met Alexa, a reporter from the Kalos region, and briefly reunited with Clair from the Blackthorn City Gym back in Johto to help find a Shiny Druddigon. After arriving back in Kanto in Vermilion City, he parted ways with Iris and Cilan, as the two were headed to Johto, and returned home to Pallet Town once again with Alexa before choosing to leave the next day for Kalos to compete in its League. Pokémon In rotation With Professor Oak In training At home Released Temporary Befriended Achievements Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Pokémon League Status *Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Cameron Quarter-Finals (Top 8) Tournaments *Club Battle: Runner-up *Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up *Clubsplosion: Top 4 *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up *Marine Cup tournament: Winner *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo tournament: Winner Trivia *This the first time Ash: **Received a Pokédex from a different regional Professor other then his home region Professor. **Battle a regional Professor. **Never defeated a main rival during his journey, although he defeated one of them during the League. **Didn't battle a Pokémon League rival at the competition. *Ash's Unova team are the very first team to: **Have a member that was received from the regional Professor other then their Trainer's Starter Pokémon. **Have a member leave its original Trainer. **Have a -type and -type on a team. **Have more then one -type, -type and -type on a team. **Have some of their member or all of them be kept in storage by a different regional Professor other then their Trainer's home region Professor during or after their Trainer's journey, although they were transferred to that region's Professor after their Trainer's journey in their home Region was done. **Have been rotated between their Trainer's party and the ones kept in storage, although the rotation ended when their Trainer detour back to his home Region. **Have a fully evolved -type and -type. **Have nine members on a team. **Have most of their members being shown of their genders. *Ash's Unova team shares a few similarities with both his Kanto team and his Johto team: **They have all three of the Starter Pokémon on their teams. **They have a member or more that already evolved into its second stage or was fully evolved before being obtained or caught. **They have a member with a gender difference, although this is also shared with his Sinnoh team. **They have a member or more not participate in a full battle, although that is also shared with the one Pokémon from Battle Frontier. *Ash's Unova team shares a few similarities with just his Kanto team: **They both had a member that was abandoned by their original Trainers, although that is also shared with his Sinnoh team. **They both have more then one -type on a team. **They both have a member that has been given or had an accessories, although that is also shared with his Hoenn team. **They both have a fully evolved -type, -type and -type, although two out of the three are also shared with his Hoenn team and his Sinnoh team. **They both had all their members that were kept in storage be part of their regional Leagues. *Ash's Unova team shares a few similarities with just his Johto team: **They both have a member that was received as an egg. **They both have a fully evolved -type, although that is also shared with his Sinnoh team. **They both gotten their Trainer to the Quarter-finals in their regional Leagues, although that is also shared with his Hoenn team and they all achieved this rank differently. Ash's Unova team shares a couple similarities with his Sinnoh team: **They both have a member or more that revealed their ability, although that is also shared with his Hoenn team. **They both have more then one -type on a team. *Like his Hoenn team, Ash's Unova team had all their members participate in a Gym battle, although that is also shared with his Orange Island Pokémon. Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Main characters